In recent years, the Internet has been a main source of information for millions of users. These users rely on the Internet to receive their news, and to search for information of their interest. One conventional way for users to search for additional information after reading a news story or other information on a webpage is to conduct a search through a search box supported by a search engine. To do so, a user would have to determine what keywords to enter into the search box based on the understanding of the particular news story or information being read. In addition, the user would have to physically type the keywords in the search box. In other words, the conventional method puts the burden of determining the search queries on the user, such as analyzing the information and deriving relevant search queries from the information being viewed.
Therefore, there is a need to alleviate the user from analyzing and deriving search queries and there is a need to alleviate the user from physically typing the search terms.